Flower of A Ninja
by Everybody's Neesan
Summary: Kakashi plus Strawhats plus mysterious ninja equals trouble! But what's life without a little trouble, and a little romance? Kakashi x Robin, One Piece x Naruto
1. What Just Happened?

This idea has been lurking around in the back of my mind for months, and will not go away until I write it down. I thought I'd share it, and see if anyone else thinks it was worth it.

If you recognise a character's name, they're probably not mine._

* * *

_

_I should feel more guilty about this than I do,_ Kakashi mused as he wandered towards the bridge where he met his students each morning. _After all, I tell them to meet me every day before dawn, when I know that I never wake before midmorning. Well, it's good for their training. It teaches them discipline and patience, vital skills for a ninja, and ones that Naruto, at least, is lacking._ Internal conflict happily resolved, Kakashi let his lips curve upward in a slight smile, and increased his pace a little.

His inner peace was abruptly disturbed when a kunai came flying at him from a tree he was passing. Instincts kicking in, Kakashi whipped his own kunai from his leg pouch and brought it up to meet it mid-air. With a clang, it dropped to the ground, followed by its caster.

"So, the rumours about you are true, Kakashi," the newcomer greeted him. Though the ninja's face was hidden behind a thick layer of gauze, he could tell it was a woman. "You _are_ quick."

"Quick enough to see that coming," he replied, lowering his blade. "Is there a reason you're disturbing me this morning?"

She lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "I've heard a lot about you, and wanted to see if any of it was true. Your speed is all they say, but I've yet to see you attack."

"If you want to fight me, don't expect me to hold back," he warned. "I have somewhere to be this morning."

"Good. I want to see everything you've got!" she said as she sprang forward. Kakashi dashed forward as well, and their kunai rang as they met. Almost as soon as they clashed, the woman flipped herself backwards and with a few quick hand signs, disappeared into thin air. Sensing her movements, Kakashi whirled and deftly flung three shuriken at her. Twisting in midair, she landed in a crouch, and laughed as her mask fell down her face, cut by the shuriken.

"Oh, you are good!" she said in delight. She was young, only a few years older than his students, with fine features and deep green eyes. "Very few men have seen my face. But let's see how you do with ninjutsu!"

She stood, and began forming a long string of complex hand signs. Kakashi crouched defensively, and his own fingers began to flicker through hand signs, preparing for the defensive Bubble Shield jutsu. As he finished and the shield sprang up, a thin stream of silver light whipped from her hands and curled around him and the bubble.

"What…?" he asked, but got no further as the light widened until all he could see was silver…

x

"Well, I guess the great Kakashi isn't so great after all," the woman murmured as the silver light vanished, leaving no trace of the silver-haired ninja behind. "Weren't expecting that, were you?"

x

"But I'm bored!" Luffy wailed, kicking his feet. The captain of the Straw-hat Pirates had just had lunch, so he was full of energy and ready to do something. Unfortunately for him, most of his crew was still trying to recover from the lack of sleep caused by Luffy's snoring the previous night, which had been so loud that it carried throughout the entire ship.

"Shut up, Luffy," Zolo moaned without opening his eyes.

"Why don't you go and bother Usopp or Chopper?" Nami mumbled, turning in her deckchair to be further away from her noisy captain.

Luffy pouted sulkily. "They're sleeping too," he muttered.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of silver light, followed by a splash as something hit the water a short way ahead of them. "What was that?" Luffy shouted, his sulkiness forgotten in the face of something new.

"Was it lightning?" Sanji asked, coming out of the kitchen to lean on the railing, ever-present cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"No," said Nami, sitting up. "I didn't sense any coming, and I would have. Besides, did you hear any thunder?"

"Nope. Just the splash when that guy fell in the water," Luffy said cheerfully, pointing to the ripples spreading from the point of impact.

"Someone is in the water?" Robin asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'll get him," Zolo grumbled, pulling himself up and over to the side railing.

"Not if I get there first, seaweed-head," Sanji said with a smirk as he dove overboard. The two men matched each other stroke for stroke as they swam powerfully to where Luffy had pointed. Taking a deep breath, they dived, and soon resurfaced with a limp man between them.

"They'll need a rope to get back up," Robin reminded as she turned the page of her book.

"R-right!" Usopp stuttered, having been woken by the commotion. He stumbled across the deck to where they kept coils of rope, and securely tying an end to the ladder, threw the rest to where Sanji was waving.

x

Everyone stared at the new arrival as Zolo and Sanji brought him up and laid him on the deck. "Get out of the way," Chopper said, pushing his way through them with his medical bag in tow. "I need to see him."

Reluctantly, the others moved, allowing Chopper to kneel by the man's side. He pulled out a stethoscope, and leaned forward.

x

The first thing Kakashi saw upon regaining consciousness was a strange creature covered in fur leaning towards him with a metal instrument, so his reaction was understandable. One hand darted into his leg pouch for his kunai, and the other moved to capture the creature and hold it. In a single fluid movement, he was on his knees behind the creature, kunai at its throat, staring at its stunned companions.

x

"Don't you dare threaten Chopper!" Luffy seethed, hands clenched into fists.

"What? This?" the silver-haired man asked, his one visible eye wide with confusion. He tilted his blade to bring it closer to Chopper's throat. "It has a name?"

"It certainly does," said Robin dryly, getting up from her deckchair and joining the others as they stared at him. With a gesture, she had four of her extra arms sprout from the deck and take hold of him, then gently moved his arm so Chopper could scramble free.

"What sort of jutsu is that?" he nearly gasped, shaken. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Robin lifted an eyebrow. "It's a Devil Fruit ability. Surely you've seen one of those before?"

He shook his head, and the rest of the crew (minus Luffy, who was still frowning at him after the way he treated Chopper) exchanged glances. What sort of person had never seen a Devil Fruit ability before?

"If I let you go, will you attack us?" Robin asked. "Because it would be easy to capture you again."

"You have my word that I will not attack," he said, inclining his head solemnly.

Robin allowed her arms to disappear, and Kakashi stood, resisting the urge to rub his wrists. "I am Hatake Kakashi, a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves," he offered, bowing to the group.

"I am Sanji, the ship's cook," Sanji replied. "These lovely ladies are Nami and Robin, this is our doctor Chopper, our marksman Usopp, and this is our marimo."

"Hee hee, he's Zolo, not Marimo," Luffy giggled. "And I'm Monkey D. Luffy, future king of the pirates!"

"Pirates?" Kakashi asked, puzzled. "Exactly where am I, and how did I get here?"

* * *

So, what do we think? Worth continuing? 


	2. Surprise Attack

Well, at least one person is enjoying this. Thank you Morena Evensong; this chapter's for you!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I pretend, neither One Piece nor Naruto belong to me.

* * *

The female ninja who had ambushed Kakashi that morning sped along the forest path, the only sign of her passage a brief rustling of leaves. Approaching a stream, she came to a standstill, and studied her reflection in the water.

"So that's what you look like under the mask," a voice commented, and a blonde man, a few years older than her, appeared sitting on the tree branch above her head.

"Not that you were supposed to see," she retorted, unsurprised at the new arrival.

"Oh ho, does that mean that even the great Mika can make a mistake?" he teased, a grin starting to spread across his face.

"Enough, Ronin," she said curtly, tearing the remnants of her mask away. She reached into her belt pouch and drew out a fine veil, which she donned, securing it with moonstone clips.

"And once again, Mika disappears to become the Veiled Assassin," Ronin sighed. He flipped himself off the branch to land gracefully next to her. "Are you planning to tell me how the mission went?"

"You'll hear when I make my report," she answered, and took off again.

With another sigh, Ronin followed her.

x

"We're about here at the moment," Nami said, pointing to a spot on a large map between several islands. "Is your village on one of these islands?"

She turned to look at him, and he shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't recognise anything on this map, Nami."

"Really?" she exclaimed. "How could you not recognise this?"

She jabbed a finger at a large landmass that went off the edge of the map. "This is part of the Red Line, the great landmass that divides the four seas."

"Red Line? Four seas?" Kakashi asked, eyebrow raised. "Where is the Land of Fire, or the Land of Water?"

Nami stared at him, confused. "I've never heard those names. Is that where you're from?"

Kakashi sighed. "It appears I am much further from home than I realised. Tell me, do you have other charts? Perhaps I will be able to recognise landmarks on those."

"Of course I have other charts. My dream is to map the entire world!" Nami said proudly, and opening her desk cupboard, began rummaging for maps of the other oceans.

"These aren't my maps, except for the East Blue," she explained, laying them out on the desk. "I haven't been to the other oceans yet. If I were you, I'd ask Sanji, or Robin. They might have heard of your 'Land of Fire'."

x

"Sorry, Kakashi, I've never heard of it," Sanji said, chopping the vegetables for lunch. "But I was only a child when I left the North Blue, and geography was never my strong point. Perhaps your home is isolated, or known by a different name outside your village. If that's so, then Robin is likely to know it." He sighed in delight, his eye becoming a heart as he let his mind dwell on Robin.

"Besides," he continued, switching back to normal, "Robin may know it anyway, through her search for the True History of the World."

"A noble ambition," Kakashi commented, keeping a wary eye on the cook. _What strange behaviour!_ he thought to himself.

"If you're going to look for her now, would you mind taking this snack to her?" Sanji asked, nodding towards a tray on which stood an elaborately decorated glass of chocolate mousse. "Rich, yet light. It's perfect for my gorgeous Robin!"

x

Kakashi climbed the ladder to the rear upper deck, carefully balancing the tray. "How can Sanji dance around and not drop any of these?" he wondered aloud, remembering the cook's performance that morning when presenting Nami with a delicate sorbet.

"It's one of Mr. Cook's many skills," came an amused voice, and Kakashi nearly dropped the tray in surprise. A pair of extra arms sprouted from his own to steady it, and Kakashi murmured a thank you.

"Sanji asked me to give this to you," he explained, looking around for her.

"I'm over here, Mr. Ninja," Robin called, and one of the hands helping with the tray let go and pointed in the appropriate direction.

Kakashi made his way across the deck and found Robin reclining in a deck chair, engrossed in a thick book. "I'm sorry to interrupt your reading, Robin, but Nami and Sanji suggested I ask you if you know of the whereabouts of the Land of Fire."

"The Land of Fire?" she said thoughtfully, looking up at him. "Why do you seek it?"

"That's where my home is," he explained, setting the tray down next to her. "Nami has already assured me that it is nowhere near here."

"I have heard of the Land of Fire…" Robin began, but stopped as a loud crash came from the bow of the ship.

"Everyone is below deck, so who…" she said, sitting up.

"Was that?" Kakashi finished, his voice grim. He drew his kunai, and silently moved forward to get a better view.

x

When he could see the front deck clearly, Kakashi stopped. The only person in sight was Luffy, who was sitting on the deck and opening and closing his mouth without sound.

"Luffy!" Kakashi greeted him. "Was that you who made all that noise?"

"No, that was me," said a voice behind him as Kakashi felt steel prick his throat. "You're more trouble than you're worth. Did you know that, Kakashi?"

"Look out, Kakashi, it's a trap!" Luffy yelled, suddenly regaining his voice.

"It would have been helpful to know that sooner," Kakashi said dryly.

"Pity he couldn't tell you. Shadow style: silence jutsu," the person behind him explained.

"Shadow style?" Kakashi asked, puzzled.

Suddenly, there was the sound of steel sliding from a sheath, and the kunai at Kakashi's throat disappeared.

"Having some trouble, ninja?" Zolo asked, his white-hilted katana on his shoulder.

Kakashi turned to find his attacker on the floor, blood flowing from a deep shoulder wound. He was about the same age as most of the crew, with blond spiky hair and blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Hey, you're fast," he breathed, looking over at Zolo. "Ever considered a career as a ninja?"

"Not if they turn out like you," Zolo snorted, sheathing his blade.

"Who sent you?" Kakashi demanded, kneeling beside the boy. "Which village are you from?"

"I hail from the Village Hidden in the Shadows," he gasped, shaking with suppressed laughter. "Never heard of it, have you? I wouldn't expect you to."

"Who sent you?" Kakashi insisted.

"Someone who holds a grudge against you, and one of the members of this crew," the boy whispered. "He's the one who had you brought here."

"Answer my question!" Kakashi ordered. _"Who sent you?"_

In reply, the boy flipped himself to his feet, pulled a bizarre face at Kakashi, and flicked his hands in hand-signs. Before anyone could move, he disappeared in a swirl of shadow.

x

"Who was that guy?" Luffy asked, brushing himself off.

"Another ninja, whose leader is after me and one of your crew for some reason," Kakashi said grimly.

"I thank you for your rescue, by the way," he added, looking at Zolo. "I could have escaped, but I fear I may need to conserve my chakra for future battles."

"Speaking of future battles…" said Sanji from the deck above them. He pointed, and the three of them turned to see a huge pirate ship closing in on them. "Doesn't look like it's so 'future'."

"Good!" said Luffy, grinning. "I could use some exercise!"

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	3. The White Cat Pirates

I'd just like to take this opportunity to properly thank Kinkatia, who has reviewed every single anime-related chapter I have put up so far. Thank you so much; you keep me going!

Today's disclaimer is brought to you by the mailman. Sorry he's late.

* * *

"Is this the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates?" a voice called.

"Would anyone else have this ridiculous symbol on their sail?" Zolo asked dryly, looking up at the grinning straw hat-wearing skull and crossbones on their sail.

"I seek your captain Luffy, the pirate hunter Zolo, the woman Nami and the village boy Usopp," the voice replied.

"M-Me?" Usopp stuttered. "W-what for?"

"You four are the ones who defeated and humiliated my partner-in-training: Kuro, Captain of the Black Cat Pirates! Now I, Shiro, Captain of the White Cat Pirates, seek revenge!"

x

With this speech, a man in a white suit ran along the rigging of the other ship and launched himself across the rapidly closing gap between ships, sunlight glancing off a pair of glasses and steel. When he landed on the foredeck of the Merry Go, the Straw-hats and Kakashi could see that the white gloves covering his hands continued on into ten long blades, like a cat's claws.

"Hey!" Luffy exclaimed, grinning. "Your hands look like that butler's! He had weird fingernails too!"

The rest of the crew sweat-dropped, then Usopp rounded on him. "You idiot!" he raged. "They're his weapons, and he already said he knew Klahadore!"

"Oh, OK," Luffy said. "You looking for a fight?"

"Of course!" Shiro hissed, unimpressed. "Didn't you hear a word I said?"

"No. I was too busy looking at the little cat on your flag!" Luffy said with a grin, pointing at Shiro's pirate flag, flapping at the top of the mast.

"And this is your captain?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's better when he gets going," Zolo replied, unfazed.

"Even if he was better, he is still not worth my time. Narke! Come here!" Shiro called.

"You called, captain?" another voice asked, and a man with large star-shaped yellow glasses came into view on the other deck, bopping his head and snapping his fingers to some internal beat.

"Come and play with these fools," Shiro said, looking over the Straw-hat crew with a sneer of disdain.

"You got it, Captain Shiro, sir!" Narke said with a quick salute, and vaulted the railing of his ship to land next to Luffy. He pulled out a chakram, and began to let it gently sway in front of Luffy.

"You are getting sleepy," he said, his voice a hypnotic drone. "So sleepy… When I say one, two, Narke, you will instantly fall asleep. One, two, Narke!"

Luffy, his drooping eyes fixed on the ring of metal, fell over on the deck and began to snore. Directly opposite him, Narke was also lying on the deck, fast asleep.

"You'd think he would have gotten over that problem by now…" Shiro and Nami muttered together.

x

"You want him?" Sanji asked Zolo, hiking a thumb at Shiro. "I need to keep an eye on lunch, or it'll burn."

"Captain Shiro of the White Cat Pirates is not so easily taken care of!" Shiro proclaimed, drawing himself up. "Claude!"

An 'ooh' went up from the White Cat Pirates watching from their ship. "He wants _him_ for these guys?" one pirate murmured.

"Looks like it," another whispered.

"_He_ can sink entire fleets," a third said quietly. "Isn't it a waste to use _him_ for one crew?"

Suddenly, the speaker collapsed, spraying blood across the deck. "Nobody questions the Captain's orders," a voice said softly as the rest of the crew scrambled away.

"Claude! Forget _those_ idiots, and take care of these ones!" Shiro called impatiently.

"Immediately, sir," came the smooth answer, and a section of shadow detached itself from the ship, becoming a man in black with a sword at each hip.

"This is Claude Esferas, my first mate," Shiro said, smiling malevolently. "Better known in these waters as," pause for dramatic effect, "_The Cat's Revenge._"

"Who cares?" Zolo said, glaring at Claude. "He's a swordsman, so he's mine. You'll have to take the captain yourself, love cook."

"Do you like burnt food?" Sanji flared up. "I already said I'm busy, Marimo. I know you don't understand what that means, but…"

"If Sanji wants to look after lunch, I'll fight instead," Kakashi offered mildly.

Argument dying even before it really started, Sanji looked over at Kakashi. "Thanks, Kakashi," he said. "I'd love to fight and show up this pathetic excuse for a shithead, but food will always come first. See you for lunch." Breathing a lungful of smoke in Zolo's face as a parting shot, Sanji sauntered back to the kitchen, lips curved around his cigarette in a smile.

"Shitty… bastard…" Zolo coughed, waving his hand in front of his face to dissipate the smoke.

"So you are the famous Roronoa Zolo," Claude said coldly, staring at him. "Are you ready to face a _true_ swordsman?"

"Why? Is there one here?" Zolo asked, a grin creeping onto his face.

Then the time for words was past as both men drew their blades and met in a resounding clash of steel.

x

"Where is the woman Nami, and the boy Usopp?" Shiro demanded, ignoring the fight beside him.

"I believe Usopp ran… I mean, is helping Chopper with some of his medicines, and Nami is working on her maps," Kakashi told him. "But that is none of your concern, for you are about to die."

"At your hands? I think not," Shiro said with a laugh. "Countless pirates have fallen to me, dazzled by my speed. And they had _two_ good eyes. How do you plan to keep up with just one?"

"You'd be surprised," Kakashi replied, hiding his amusement.

Shiro's smile dissolved into a snarl, and he sprang forward, all ten blades aimed at Kakashi. Kakashi vanished and reappeared behind him, secretly impressed. Shiro was supernaturally fast for someone with no ninja training.

A sharp pain in his side broke into his thoughts, and Kakashi gritted his teeth. _Even Naruto wouldn't be foolish enough to stop concentrating on the battle at hand,_ he thought in dismay.

Blood dripped onto the deck as Kakashi turned to face Shiro, ready for the next encounter. "Got you," Shiro said in satisfaction, arrogance restored.

"Once," Kakashi agreed. "But not necessarily twice."

Drawing shuriken from his belt pouch, Kakashi cast them at Shiro, whose dodge was so fast Kakashi couldn't follow it. "What?" he exclaimed.

"My first strike is never at full speed," Shiro whispered from his new position next to Kakashi's ear. "It lulls even the cockiest opponent into a false sense of security."

Robin, watching the fight from above, drew a sharp breath as Shiro appeared beside Kakashi and after whispering something, kicked him in his already wounded side, sending Kakashi crashing to the deck.

"Eight Fleur!" she shouted, and eight hands sprung from the deck to catch Shiro by the ankles.

"Ah, the infamous Nico Robin," Shiro said with a sneer, looking at the hands that grasped him. With a negligent sweep of his hand, he cut through them, and they vanished in a shower of petals as Robin hissed in pain.

"Robin!" Kakashi murmured, and willed himself to disregard his injury. "Stay back!"

"Too late. She got herself involved, now she will pay the price," Shiro said, and ignoring Kakashi, disappeared and reappeared behind Robin.

"Robin! Duck!" Kakashi shouted. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

With three quick hand signs, Kakashi took a deep breath and blew a fireball at Shiro. Robin, crouched by the railing, watched in amazement as the fireball sailed overhead to catch Shiro in the chest. He fell back, his suit jacket a mass of flames, and Robin transferred her attention back to Kakashi.

"Get out of there, Robin," he said grimly. "I doubt that stopped him."

"Of course it didn't," came Shiro's voice from behind him as the empty jacket fluttered down behind Robin, still aflame. "I must admit though, you caught me by surprise."

"Well, here's another one," Kakashi said, and reached up to adjust his headband. Robin smothered a gasp when she saw his hidden eye. The iris was blood red, and she could see three black teardrop shaped things arranged around the pupil.

"But that's…" she began.

"Another trick. Is that supposed to scare me?" Shiro asked sarcastically, interrupting her.

"It should," Kakashi replied. "This 'trick' scares some of the most powerful ninja in the world."

"While that sounds impressive, I doubt you can back it up," Shiro said with an arrogant sneer.

"Watch," Kakashi answered, and opened his eyes wide. The black things began to spin around his pupil so fast they blurred into a solid ring, and Shiro felt himself transfixed as Kakashi's hypnotic stare caught and held him like a fly in honey. With a tremendous effort, he broke free and flickered out of sight before appearing next to Kakashi.

Or at least, next to where Kakashi had been. He was now at the other end of the deck, smiling condescendingly at Shiro. "Can't keep up?" he asked mildly. "My Sharingan allows me to copy the moves of any opponent, and I have used it to defeat far stronger opponents than you."

Shiro hissed in rage and launched himself at Kakashi, everything but the need to kill driven from his mind. "Die!" he snarled, claws extended.

"I'd rather not," Kakashi sighed as his hands flickered.

Suddenly, Shiro found himself neck-deep in deck. His feet kicked wildly in the air of the hold below as he struggled to get free. "What is the meaning of this?" he screeched.

"Earth style: Headhunter Jutsu," Kakashi said with a slight smile, coming forward to look down on the furious Shiro. "Having fun, Shiro?"

Robin, finally getting over her shock, stood and came down the steps to stand next to Kakashi. "I've had enough of him," she announced coolly. "And it appears his crew has as well."

She pointed towards his ship, and Shiro turned his head to see that it was sailing as fast as it could back in the direction it had come. "Traitors!" he screamed, spit flying from his mouth in his rage. "I'll send Claude to torture you, then I'll kill you all slowly, one by one…"

"How?" Robin asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"'How'?" Shiro repeated, confused. "What do you mean, 'how'?"

She silently pointed at a trail of blood snaking its way across the deck, and he unwillingly turned to see the body of his first mate slumped across the deck, blood pooling around him. Standing over him was a bloodied Zolo, a triumphant smirk clearly visible on his bleeding face.

Shiro began to hiss in impotent fury as across the ship, Luffy woke and immediately sprang to his feet, full of energy again. "Hey Luffy," Zolo called. "You want to send that guy back to his ship?"

"OK!" Luffy cried, his face stretching into a grin. He picked up the still sleeping Narke. "Give me a hand?"

Luffy wrapped one arm around the mast and rushed to the side as Zolo propped Narke against the arm and pulled him back in a giant slingshot. "Fire!" Luffy called, and Zolo let go, sending Narke pinwheeling through the sky to crash headfirst into the White Cat Pirates deck.

"I bet that hurt!" Luffy said with a grin.

"We'd better just drop this one over the side," Kakashi murmured in dismay.

"Allow me," Robin said, and with a long chain of sprouted arms, yanked Shiro out of the deck and passed him over to the side and overboard, where he sank like a stone.

"I thought he was a bit fast," she said thoughtfully. "He must have eaten the Speed Speed Fruit."

"So, this is the price you pay for your abilities?" Kakashi asked her, staring at the spot where Shiro had disappeared.

"Yes. Anyone who has eaten a Devil Fruit loses his or her ability to swim," Robin explained. "But they are still highly prized."

"Well, I suppose that's over, then," Kakashi said, pulling his headband back down to cover his Sharingan again. "Now there are just these mysterious ninja to deal with…"

Robin gasped as Kakashi suddenly groaned and fell to his knees. "I'm all right," he panted as she moved to help him. "I just… need to rest…"

* * *

I just love knocking people out, don't you? Anyway, if you have a look at some of the pirates' names, you might realise why I chose them...


	4. The Truth

Guess my sense of timing is as bad as Kakashi's. I've been so busy downloading Naruto and watching it, I forgot about this. Anyway, next chapter's here now!

The disclaimer for this chapter will be delivered to you sometime this week by an orange flying saucer. Keep an eye out for it!

* * *

"He didn't look that badly injured," he heard a voice say.

"What would you know, shitty swordsman?" another voice asked scornfully. "You keep taking wounds that would kill anyone else, but you hardly notice them. How the hell would you judge the seriousness of someone else's wounds?"

"But Zolo's right, Sanji. Kakashi wasn't hurt very badly," a much higher voice answered. "He just won't wake up."

"Apparently, this is not unusual for Mr. Ninja," a female voice interjected. "The use of the Sharingan requires much chakra, and I believe his requires more than most."

_How does she know all that?_ Kakashi wondered. He forced his eye open, and found he was lying in a bed with Robin sitting beside him and the rest of the crew gathered around.

"H-he's awake!" Usopp stuttered in amazement.

Robin looked down at Kakashi, and gave him a small smile. "How are you feeling, Mr. Ninja?" she asked.

"How did you know about my Sharingan?" he asked, trying to hide the effort the words cost him.

"Just before we were attacked, you asked me if I knew where the Land of Fire lies. I have heard of it, but I'm not surprised that others haven't," Robin replied.

"Get to the point!" Zolo said impatiently.

"In time, Mr. Swordsman," she said, a hint of reproach in her voice.

"I came across the Land of Fire during my search for the True History, when I found an old book on the life of the 6th Hokage. The biographer went into the Hokage's training in great detail, and a large section was dedicated to his genin sensei, the famous Sharingan Kakashi."

Kakashi stared at her, shocked to his core. _6__th_ Hokage? _Old_ book? What was going on?

"The Land of Fire, along with the other lands of the time, were swallowed up in a great movement of the world a thousand years ago," Robin said gently. "The land was rearranged, and became the world we know today. Mr. Ninja, I'm afraid your home is gone, and has been for a very long time."

x

Kakashi made his way slowly up to the rear deck and sat against the railing, looking up to the cloudless sky as he lost himself in thought. Even after two days, he still found it hard to believe that everything he knew was gone.

"I suppose the 6th Hokage she spoke of must have been Naruto," he murmured. "He and Sasuke are the only possibilities, and Sasuke didn't have any ambitions in that direction. Well whaddaya know, he actually did it."

"Lost in dreams of the past? I guess a certain someone finally told you the truth," a mocking voice said from above him.

Startled, Kakashi looked up to see the ninja boy from before perched amongst the rigging watching him. The boy nodded in greeting, and dropped lightly to the deck as Kakashi went for his kunai.

"Easy, Kakashi. I'm not here for you," he said, holding up his hands to show he was unarmed.

"Then why _are_ you here?" Kakashi asked, still tense.

"I have a message to deliver…" he began, but was cut off by a gasp from the ladder.

"Ronin!"

x

She stood on the deck, eyes fixed on the blond ninja before her as the hand in front of her mouth trembled.

"Hey, Flowerchild, long time no see," he said casually, and sauntered towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Robin breathed, unconsciously backing away. She had only taken a few steps when her heel met thin air, and she was forced to stop.

"Aw, don't run away, Flowerchild," Ronin said, a false smile of sympathy on his face as he came closer. "I have something to give you before you go. It's a message; I think you already know who it's from."

_No, no_, she mouthed, her eyes beginning to sparkle with unshed tears.

"Yes," Ronin said quietly. "He still wants you, and he's coming for you. Don't make it difficult for him. After all, he's been missing you for so long."

"That's enough," Kakashi said, his voice filled with menace. "Stop threatening Robin right now."

"Who's threatening? That was a promise," Ronin answered with a cruel laugh. "See you soon, Flowerchild."

As Kakashi darted forward, Ronin disappeared into the shadows to reappear back amongst the rigging. With a sly grin, he slashed at several lines with his kunai, sending a tangle of ropes sweeping down across the deck to catch Robin full in the chest and knock her backwards over the railing and into the sea.

"Robin!" Kakashi cried, and rushed to the side.

"_So, this is the price you pay for your abilities?"_

"_Yes. Anyone who has eaten a Devil Fruit loses his or her ability to swim."_

"I'm coming!" he cried, and leapt overboard after her.

x

"So, it is done?" the figure in the chair asked, his face hidden by shadow.

"Yes, my master," Ronin answered, his face carefully blank. "I delivered your message to her directly, and the ninja was there to watch, helpless."

His master barked a laugh. "Ah, would that I had been there to see. It would please me greatly to see him helpless. Now, go." Ronin bowed and left.

Once out of his master's presence, Ronin allowed his expression to become troubled again. "How could I do that to her?" he murmured.

"Something bothering you?" a voice asked.

Ronin whirled, shuriken appearing between his fingers as if by magic, but the snarl fell from his face as he realised who had spoken. "Mika, you gave me such a fright!" he wheezed.

"Well? What's bothering you?" she asked, completely unfazed by the shuriken that had so nearly flown at her.

Ronin's shoulders slumped. "It's Flowerchild," he sighed. "I delivered the master's message, but… she was so scared. She was always so kind to me; I feel awful about frightening her like that, but I must obey the master, and that's what he wants."

"Perhaps you can make it up to her another time," she suggested coolly.

"Ah, Mika," Ronin sighed. "How can you always be so calm and focused? I must struggle all the time to keep my feelings hidden and remember my duty, yet you are as cold and perfect as ice, with never even a trace of emotion. How do you do it?"

"It… is not always so easy, Ronin," she answered. "Even perfect ice may conceal a raging torrent within. I am the same. The only difference between you and I is that my torrent is hidden beneath the ice, while yours strains against the prison you so carefully construct around it. Your ice may fool the master, who has never taken the time to learn you, but to me… You are like the pages of a book; easily read whenever I choose. Farewell."

He watched her walk down the corridor, touched by her hidden suffering and the pain he had seen momentarily in her eyes. "Mika," he murmured. "Even the strongest ice may crack and melt when the warmth of summer is upon it. When your summer comes, I hope I am there to see it, and to share it with you."

* * *

Hope you're enjoying! 


	5. Love

Yo! How's it going? Anyway, here's the next chapter.

I do not own One Piece, Naruto or the song 'This Night' by Billy Joel. Actually, now that I think about it, the only things I don't own in ths chapter are the song, Robin and Kakashi. Meh...

* * *

Feeling warmth on her face, Robin slowly opened her eyes to a sky of sunset red. _Where am I?_ she wondered. _The last thing I remember… Ronin!_

With a start, she sat up, the jacket that had been covering her sliding off to fall on the sand beside her. She picked it up, puzzled. "This is Mr. Ninja's jacket…" she thought aloud.

"Indeed. But you were more in need of it than I was," a voice said, and Kakashi came into view, his arms full of firewood. "It appears that we will be spending the night here, as our little dip has left us stranded on this island for a while. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she replied absently, staring at her hands folded in her lap.

He dumped the firewood and knelt in front of her. "You don't sound it," he said gently.

Robin sighed. "It's just that it was a shock to see Ronin today. I thought… well, I thought I was free of them."

"Would you like to tell me?" he asked, turning to sit beside her on the sand.

Robin sighed. "It appears I have no choice, now that they've found me. A few years ago, before I joined this crew, I met a group of ninja. Two of them, Ronin and Mika, were just children, but the third… Because I've been hunted since I was eight years old, the only name I would give them was Flowerchild, a code name I sometimes used. In return, the only name he gave me… was Master."

Despite the warmth of the day, she shivered, and Kakashi was tempted to reach out and comfort her, but he suppressed the feeling as she continued. "He quickly fell in love with me, and I allowed him to get close, as it suited my plans at the time. Gradually, I came to love him in return. After a while though, I wanted to move on and continue following my dream. Master became very angry, and," she swallowed, "he became violent. I eventually managed to escape him, but I've been in hiding ever since."

Kakashi sighed. "I am sorry that you suffered so," he said quietly. "Love is something precious, and to have the memory of it sullied like that…" He shook his head. "That is truly a tragedy."

"You speak as one who knows love. Who is she?" Robin asked, her natural curiosity awakened by the pain and longing hidden in his voice.

"Was," Kakashi corrected. He sighed again. "Her name was Aiko. She had long red wavy hair that shone like burnished copper in the sun, and her eyes were the same shade of blue as a summer sky. She was the daughter of the Lord Hokage, and when she was travelling to another land to make a marriage alliance, I was one of the jonin chosen to protect her."

"Until then, I'd never spoken to her. I had seen her around the village of course, but I knew nothing about her. When we began our journey, she was merely the person I had to protect to complete my mission, and to her, I was just another bodyguard. On the way, we were attacked by ninja wishing to prevent her marriage. My fellow ninja and I defeated them, but I was the only survivor, and I had been gravely injured. Aiko and I had to make the rest of the journey in disguise, and during that time, we grew closer and closer. We finally arrived, and I was allowed to stay with her while my injuries healed. Unfortunately, Aiko's fiancée soon found out we had fallen in love, and sent me away. Two days later, they were married, and the day after, she was dead from an assassin's attempt on her husband's life."

"I am sorry to stir up such painful memories," Robin said at last.

Kakashi smiled at her, though his eye remained sad. "Memories of Aiko are always bittersweet, for though the memory of her end is painful, the memories of her smile and her love make it impossible to forget her. She is the reason I have never found another to love."

x

"Oh!" a startled voice behind them exclaimed. Kakashi and Robin both spun, him reaching for a kunai as she prepared to summon extra hands, only to stop at the sight of an older woman with a hand to her mouth. 

"You two gave me such a fright!" she said, dropping her hand. "I didn't realise there was anybody on this side of the island."

"We just arrived," Kakashi explained, getting to his feet. "I am Kakashi, and this is Robin."

"I'm Retter," she replied. "How did you get here?"

"We fell overboard and washed ashore," Robin answered, accepting Kakashi's hand and standing. "Where are we?"

"This is Santuario Island. Oh, but you must both be freezing!" she added as Robin shivered as a sudden gust of wind swirled about them. "Why don't you come back to my house?"

x

"You look absolutely fantastic!" Retter exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Do you really think so?" Robin asked, examining her reflection in the mirror.

Retter had brought them back to her house, and they had stayed the night. The next day while Retter had gone about her business, Kakashi and Robin had talked, and decided that lying low until the others arrived was the best choice. This plan had been somewhat altered when Retter returned and pleaded with them to join her at a dance in town that evening.

Robin turned to look from another angle, and the dress Retter had loaned her swung gently around her ankles.

"Of course!" Retter laughed. "And I'm sure your man will too," she added with a sly wink.

"Oh, Mr. Ninja is not my man," Robin said calmly, reaching up to adjust her hair.

"Well, if you say so," she answered knowingly. "But speaking of him, we had better find him and leave, or we shall be late!"

x

Kakashi tugged at the collar of his suit, and suppressed a sigh. "_This_ sort of thing is the reason I always made sure I was on a mission when these parties came up at home…" he muttered to himself.

"Ah, Mr. Kakashi!" he heard Retter call. "What do you think?"

Kakashi turned to face his hostess, but his eyes were immediately drawn to the woman beside her. She was wearing a floor-length dark blue dress with tiny bits of silver sewn in that caught the light and made it look as though she were wrapped in a fragment of the star-strewn night sky; a sensation supported by the lapis lazuli set in silver around her neck and the silver pieces scattered throughout the midnight-black hair piled atop her head.

"You…" he breathed, "look amazing!"

"As do you, Mr. Ninja," Robin replied, coming to a stop in front of him. Kakashi had borrowed a suit from Retter's son, and by coincidence had chosen one the same shade as Robin's dress, which contrasted wonderfully with his silver hair and the silver shirt beneath.

"It is a little strange, however, to see you without your mask," she added.

Kakashi reached up and fiddled with the dark blue eyepatch that covered his left eye. "It is a little strange to be without it," he confessed. "I have worn it for so long… but it is one of the things that make me distinctive, and without it, we may remain untroubled by those who seek us."

Robin's eyes clouded over, and Kakashi instantly regretted his words. "But that is a worry for tomorrow. Tonight is a chance to enjoy ourselves for a while. Remember that?" he pleaded, cupping her chin in his hand and looking into her eyes. Robin smiled, and gave a tiny nod.

The moment was broken as Retter cleared her throat. "The carriage is here," she said happily. "Let's go!"

x

When they arrived, the party had already begun, and couples were dancing to the music being played by a small band in a corner while other people drifted around the buffet table and the chairs along the sides of the large room.

"I need to go to the kitchen and make sure everything is running smoothly," Retter said. "I'll be back soon. Enjoy yourselves while I'm gone!"

She bustled off, and Kakashi immediately felt awkward. Was Robin expecting him to ask her to dance?

"Why don't we take a seat, Mr. Ninja?" Robin asked calmly.

"Yes," he said gratefully, thankful that she had taken the lead. Skirting the dance floor, they made their way around the room and claimed two seats at a table. Robin sat with her ankles crossed, the fingers of one hand resting on the tabletop and tapping in time with the music as Kakashi looked around the room, trying to look anywhere except at her.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Ninja?" she asked, and his attention snapped back to her.

"No, of course not," he answered, smiling, but the smile soon dropped away again.

"You appear to be unable to look at me," she noted.

The band finished the song they were playing, and began another, a slow tune Kakashi recognised, and he suddenly knew the time was right. "Come with me," he said, holding out a hand to her.

Robin hesitated for a moment. _Should I?_ she wondered.

"Trust me," he whispered.

She put her hand in his, and he led her out onto the dance floor. As Robin put her hand on Kakashi's shoulder and he put his hand on her waist and their other hands met and interlocked, the singer began to sing:

x

_Didn't I say I wasn't ready for romance?_

_Didn't we promise we would only be friends?_

_And so we danced, though it was only a slow dance_

_I started breaking my promises right there and then_

x

"Mr. Ninja…" Robin murmured as they danced.

"Please. Call me Kakashi," he replied.

"If you insist… Kakashi."

x

_Didn't I say there would be no complications?_

_Didn't you want someone who's seen it all before?_

_Now that you're here, it's not the same situation_

_Suddenly I don't remember the rules anymore_

x

_This night is mine_

_It's only you and I_

_Tomorrow is a long time away_

_This night can last forever_

x

They danced gently with the music, Kakashi marvelling at the woman in his arms. All the other people in the room had faded from his view until he and Robin were the only ones in the world, and he felt that it should never be any other way.

x

_I've been around, someone like me should know better_

_Falling in love would be the worst thing I could do_

_Didn't I say I needed time to forget her?_

_Aren't you running from someone who's not over you?_

x

_I shouldn't even be thinking about love,_ Kakashi thought as they spun gracefully together. _What happens if I can find a way home? Do I go, or do I stay with her? And what about this 'Master' who's still after her? If I left, would she be safe?_

x

_How many nights have I been lonely without you?_

_I tell myself how much I really don't care_

_How many nights have I been thinking about you?_

_Wanting to hold you but knowing you would not be there_

x

_This night, you're mine_

_It's only you and I_

_I'll tell you to forget yesterday_

_This night we are together_

x

"Kakashi, about what happened yesterday… I'm really sorry," Robin said softly.

Kakashi looked down at her, surprised. "That wasn't your fault," he replied. "Besides, we can deal with it. Forget about it for a while, and just let us enjoy ourselves."

She smiled. "How can I do otherwise, when I am with you?"

x

_This night is mine_

_It's only you and I_

_Tomorrow is such a long time away_

_This night can last forever_

_Tomorrow is such a long time away_

_This night can last forever_

x

_He's right_, Kakashi thought as he leant forward and captured Robin's lips in a gentle kiss. _This night _can_ last forever.

* * *

_Sorry, that was a little cheesy. Anyway, hope you liked it. 


	6. Big Leaf Strikes

Oh dear, I have let this go a while, haven't I? I had a sudden burst of inspiration this afternoon, so I finally managed to link sections I'd written a while ago and finish this! I'm going to post a chapter a day for the next few days, so that should give you time to go reread what's already up and you can remind yourself of what's going on... Sorry again!

* * *

Kakashi woke with a start as unfamiliar warmth fell across his face. He looked around blearily, and realised he was sitting leaning against a tree on the beach, and that Robin was asleep on his shoulder with his jacket draped over her. He smiled, and ran his fingers lightly through her hair.

"Good morning," he said gently as she stirred.

She opened her eyes and blinked in confusion for a moment before looking up at him and giving a small smile. "Good morning… Kakashi."

He leaned in and was about to give her a kiss when the whole island shook, and his arm instinctively went around her. "What was that?" he asked, surprised.

"It sounded like an explosion," Robin said worriedly, and getting to her feet, she turned towards the town, where a thick plume of black smoke could be seen drifting up into the sky.

"We had better go see what's happened," Kakashi said, standing and stretching. "This doesn't seem like the sort of place that is often troubled by accidents of this nature."

x

When they reached the town, they found all the locals scurrying around like a kicked ant-heap.

"Quickly, they need more buckets!" one person called, hurrying past Kakashi and Robin with an empty bucket in each hand.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, but the man she had stopped merely looked over in distraction and continued hurrying onwards.

"They've found her! They've found her!" someone out of sight yelled. "Fetch the doctor!"

A man in a white coat carrying a black bag went flying past them, and determined to find out what was going on, Kakashi sped after him.

"What happened?" he shouted.

"Some sort of explosion…" the doctor panted. "Two strange people were seen up on the hill this morning; I've heard they looked like ninjas, which is ridiculous."

Shocked, Kakashi stopped, and the doctor ran on out of reach. "Ninjas, on the hill?" he whispered. Retter lived at the top of the hill, and looking at the smoke rising above it, he could see that the source was at the very summit.

"So, we were the target?" Robin asked, coming up beside him. She hid her concern for their amiable hostess, and watched Kakashi intently.

"It appears so," he sighed, anger tinging his voice. "How dare they! Innocents should never be involved in this type of battle."

"Let's go and see how Retter is doing, and find out as much as we can about what happened," Kakashi said grimly. "It's time we stopped being the hunted, and became the hunters ourselves."

x

At the top of the hill, a bucket chain was working frantically to put out a blaze in the front room of Retter's home, and Retter herself was lying unconscious on a stretcher with the doctor they had spoken to earlier in attendance.

"How is she?" Robin asked, kneeling beside him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We're friends of Retter. We've been staying with her," Kakashi said.

The doctor's face showed surprise, then relaxed. "She inhaled a lot of smoke, but she'll be all right. She's bleeding a little as well, but it seems she was only cut enough to write that gruesome message inside."

"Message?" Robin asked, her face betraying no emotion. "What message?"

He gestured towards the house. "It's in the kitchen, so the fire hasn't touched it. Go have a look, but be warned; it isn't a pleasant sight."

"You stay here. I'll go," Kakashi said, and before Robin could say anything, he took off, speeding through the house only to come to a halt in front of the message, his mismatched eyes widening with shock.

x

"Kakashi? What is it?" Robin asked. He had come out of the house dressed in his usual clothes, mask firmly back in the place, but the little that could be seen of his face was grim.

"The message was for us. We need to get away from these people and after him before he pulls another stunt like this."

"Him?" she asked, confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"The one you called 'Master'. I know who he is now," he answered. "And I know that he'll carry out his threats without any hesitation."

"What did the message say?" Robin demanded, getting to her feet.

"Have a look," he answered. "Then get changed into something more practical. As soon as you're ready, I intend to go after that bastard."

x

In the kitchen, Robin forced herself to be dispassionate and read the message scrawled in blood on the wall.

_Found you at last, scarecrow. Bring my flower quickly._

-_Big Leaf_

As she hurried up the stairs to change, she began analysing the message. There was no doubt that she was the flower, and the name 'Kakashi' meant scarecrow, but why Big Leaf? There had been no mention of any leaves during her years with Master…

_Wait_, she thought as an old memory suddenly began to surface. _There was that one time… when Mika was pinning falling leaves to trees for target practise. She said that Master had once told her that the ninjas where he came from were exactly the same as those leaves, with even the same name. But why _Big _Leaf?_

"Ready to go?" Kakashi asked as Robin reappeared.

She nodded, and turned to the doctor. "When Retter wakes up, can you tell her that we thank her for her wonderful hospitality?"

Ignoring his stunned expression, she turned back to Kakashi. "Let's go."

Kakashi picked her up and with a swirl of leaves, they were gone.

x

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Robin asked.

"No, but we're far away enough now that I can find out," he answered, setting her down. Pulling a scroll from a vest pocket, he bit his thumb and spread a trail of blood down it before making a few seals and slamming his bloody hand onto the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke, and a small pug dog appeared in front of them. "Pakkun," Kakashi greeted him.

"What is it this time?" the dog said with a yawn, surprising Robin. "You're always interrupting my naps…"

"It's important. We're after two ninjas and, Pakkun," he paused, "they're working for Big Leaf."

Pakkun sat up immediately. "But he vanished!" he protested. "There was that strange jutsu he was trying out and…"

"It seems it did what it was supposed to," Kakashi said, cutting him off. "We're in the future."

Pakkun stared at him for a moment, then lay down and put his paws over his nose. "Why did I end up having a contract with this crazy boy?" he muttered. "I should have looked for someone who didn't jump in without knowing what's going on…"

"It's not exactly my fault!" Kakashi snapped. "Now, can you smell them or not?"

Pakkun sighed, but answered. "I smell a girl who's wearing some sort of hibiscus perfume, and a boy who uses so much hair gel I'm surprised his hair doesn't snap off. Sound like two you're looking for?"

Robin nodded. "Mika always loved flowers, and Ronin's hair is too spiky to be natural."

"Who's she?" Pakkun asked as Kakashi said, "What do you mean, too spiky to be natural?"

"I'm Robin. It's nice to meet you," she said, crouching down to his eye level and ignoring Kakashi's protests about his hair. She held out a hand and shook his paw. "Your paws are so soft!"

"Hey, pretty, good manners and smart!" Pakkun commented. "You should definitely think about keeping this one, Kakashi."

"Just get after them!" Kakashi groaned.

x

"Mika!" Ronin shouted to the girl just ahead of him. "There are people coming after us!"

"It must be Flowerchild and the ninja," she answered coolly. "Good. I thought we'd have to give them more clues before they followed us, but this might be interesting after all."

"He's very fast," Ronin said, listening intently. "We'd better speed up, or he might catch us before we reach Master."

Mika nodded silently, and the two young ninjas gathered extra chakra to their feet and sped off through the trees.

x

"We're catching up," Pakkun reported.

Kakashi, jumping from branch to branch behind him with Robin in his arms, nodded grimly. "How long will it be before we reach them?"

"Not long at all… Little Leaf," said a deep voice just ahead.

Kakashi came to a dead stop in the middle of a clearing, and Robin felt his heart beat faster. "Come out!" he shouted, anger tinging his voice.

Another voice chuckled, and Ronin stepped out from behind a tree. "So the great Kakashi has arrived," he taunted. "About time."

"We've been expecting you," came a female voice, and Mika dropped from a branch to stand near Ronin. "Greetings, Flowerchild."

"Mika," Robin acknowledged coolly.

"So he taught others his jutsu as well," Kakashi said coldly, setting Robin on her feet. "You're the girl who came after me in my own time, aren't you?"

"And that's not her only secret," said the first voice. A tall, lean man stepped forward out of the shadows as Ronin and Mika bowed to him. "It has been a long time, Kakashi."

"Not long enough, Kakine," Kakashi spat.

"Kakine?" Robin asked, sending Kakashi a curious glance. How did he know Master's name?

Kakashi let a short bark of laughter. "Robin, meet Hatake Kakine. My elder brother."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hang until tomorrow, when the next bit goes up. And if somebody wouldn't mind letting me know if anyone is still reading this, that would be nice...


	7. Everything is Revealed

Already I'm breaking the promises I make. I forgot to upload yesterday, so here's yesterday's chapter. Today's will be up in a moment.

* * *

"Your brother?" Robin felt like the ground beneath her feet had disappeared and she was teetering on the edge of a cliff. "But how?"

"Good question," Kakashi said, his eye not leaving Kakine. "How did you end up here?"

"Do you remember the day of our final chuunin exam?" Kakine asked as he examined his fingernails, seemingly bored.

Confused by the change in topic, Kakashi slowly nodded. "That was the first time I saw you really angry. You yelled at Father that I was nothing but a brat and I should have died instead of passing."

"You should have!" Kakine spat venomously, all pretence abandoned. "You were six years old! Everyone said that I was a genius for taking the exams at so young an age, but when you took them at the same time I did, I was forgotten! Overshadowed by the little brother who looked so much like our great father, the White Fang of Konoha, while I, the true genius, was shunted aside!" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you have any idea how I felt when I looked through the history books and found that I had been completely forgotten while my father's and brother's names were recorded as geniuses and heroes?"

x

"Brothers, huh? That's one messed up family," Ronin said, letting out a low whistle and shaking his head. He turned to Mika to ask her opinion, and found that she was trembling. "Mika? What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Your brother?" she whispered, not hearing Ronin's voice. Her vision had narrowed to one man. "Why, Master? All my life, you've trained me to defeat, to take down and destroy this one man… Why did you never mention he was your _brother_?"

"It was never your concern," Kakine said with a sneer, not even bothering to look at her. All his attention was fixed on Kakashi. "You are merely my tool, and a tool has no need of explanations for what it does. Your sole purpose in life is to carry out my will. You and that worthless urchin there will serve your purpose, and kill the woman who abandoned me… for _him_!"

Ronin opened his mouth to point out that Robin had left well before Kakashi arrived and it had been the machinations of Master himself that had brought them together, then thought better of it. This revelation had shaken Mika, and now she needed the familiarity of following orders to keep her going. Even if it meant Flowerchild's life. "Let's go, Mika," he murmured, touching her arm.

Mika snapped out of her trance, and turned to face Robin. "I am sorry, but I must do as my master commands," she said icily, and launched herself forward.

x

"Robin!" Kakashi shouted, and charged around Kakine to go to her aid. Suddenly, he was flying backwards through the air before crashing into a tree.

"Forget the brats and that treacherous woman," Kakine hissed. "Your fight is with me!"

Kakashi picked himself, dazedly noticing the jabbing pain of a broken rib. A gasp from Robin snapped him back into focus, and he drew a kunai. "So if I defeat you, we're free to go," he remarked, twirling it idly. He stopped the knife, and a stray sunbeam making it through the foliage above his head glinted dangerously off the blade. "Not a problem."

x

Mika dodged the hands that sprang from a tree to catch at her feet and continued her charge forward. Beside her, Ronin's face was a frozen mask as the kunai left his hand, aiming straight for Robin, who caught it. "There is no need for us to fight," she said calmly. "I bear no grudge against either of you."

"When the master commands, the servant obeys," Ronin said with a sardonic smile. He threw down a smokebomb and disappeared. "Even if they don't want to."

"That isn't true," Robin's voice came through the smoke. "Sometimes the servant may turn on the master."

"What would you know?" Mika said bitterly. "You never turned on Master. You just ran away. And you didn't even take us with you!"

She struck out with a kunai, and the barrier of hands Robin had thrown up disappeared in a swirl of petals. Mika hissed in frustration, and her hands blurred through hand-signs. Her hand came slashing down and a long, thin whip of lightning shot forth, wrapping around Robin's ankle. Robin fell to the ground with a gasp of pain, and Ronin dropped from the tree above to land in front of her.

"Give up, Flowerchild," he said, holding a kunai threateningly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I never wanted to hurt you, either," Robin answered. "And I know more about masters than you would think."

Suddenly hands sprouted from Ronin's arm and grabbed his wrist, making him drop the kunai. More hands covered Mika's eyes and as she wrenched them off, her lightning disappeared, leaving Robin free.

x

Kakashi let his gaze slip sideways for a moment to check on Robin and he paid for it with another cut to his arm.

"You were never this sentimental before, little brother," Kakine teased. "What changed?"

"If you'd stayed, you would have known," Kakashi gasped, and sent a dragon of water roaring at him. "You know nothing about me!"

"And you know nothing about me!" Kakine spat, dodging aside and returning a bolt of lightning.

Kakashi dropped to the ground and let it pass harmlessly overhead. _I'm going to need everything against him,_ he thought. He reached up and pulled up his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

"Ah, your Sharingan eye," Kakine sneered. "One eye for a half-breed, is it? I suppose Father cheated on Mother with an Uchiha to get you. Trying to replace me with a more powerful son. I'll prove to you how that plan failed!"

"You're mad!" Kakashi protested, but Kakine wasn't listening. His hands were speeding through a complex series of handsigns until he finished and cried, "Shadow style: Age Imprisonment!"

A silver stream of light similar to the one Mika had first caught him with whipped out of his hands and towards Kakashi. There was no time to evade, and Kakashi cried out as it tightened around him.

"This is a variation of the original jutsu I was experimenting with," Kakine said conversationally as Kakashi fought not to scream with pain. "Mika was supposed to use it to cripple you in your own time, but due to your shielding, she failed."

Kakashi writhed as pain flooded his body. He caught sight of his wildly flailing limbs and was shocked to see his skin growing wrinkled and muscles fading to nothing.

"While the original was designed for time travel, this one is for time manipulation," Kakine said, bending closer to stare into Kakashi's eyes. "How does it feel to be old, little brother?"

x

Robin, preparing for a counterattack, spun at the sound of Kakashi's scream. "Kakashi!" she cried, and ran for Kakine, ignoring Ronin's shout of surprise. As she ran, she summoned hands from the ground at Kakine's feet and from his chest to attack.

The attack came as a surprise, and the silver light broke off, leaving Kakashi curled up on the ground. "How dare you interfere?!" Kakine raged. "Stupid slut! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to get my revenge? On both of you?"

Almost in slow motion, Robin watched him bring a kunai up and throw it straight at her. Her feet were no longer obeying her, and continued carrying her forward. "Watch her die, Kakashi!" he crowed.

Another step, and she was falling, falling, to hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

Hang on a tic...


	8. A Choice

...And here we are! The conclusion!

* * *

Robin lay on the grass of the clearing and wondered why she was still alive. And why her toe hurt, of all places.

"No, no! Mika!" Ronin's anguished voice cried.

Kakine was staring over her towards Mika, who was pinned to a tree on the other side of the clearing. Ronin had collapsed to his knees next to her, weeping as he tried to pull the chakra-enhanced blade out of her.

"Stupid bitch. She shouldn't have gotten in the way," he murmured absently. "And you shouldn't have tripped," he added, turning back to Robin.

"Master! Help Mika! Please!" Ronin sobbed.

"You must learn not to weep for a broken tool, foolish boy," he sneered. "She was a poor tool at best, anyway, failing in her mission to cripple Kakashi!"

Ronin stiffened. "Do you really care so little for her?" he asked in a low voice.

"I care as little for her as I cared for her mother," Kakine answered.

Darkness gathered around Ronin, and when he looked up, his eyes were filled with hatred. "She is everything to me!" he screamed, and charged at Kakine, blades of darkness extending from his hands. "Everything!"

With almost contemptuous ease, Kakine made a slashing motion with both hands, and blood sprayed from a large red cross that appeared across Ronin's chest. "She is nothing," he told him. "And you are even less."

Kakine's face took on a look of shock as his body jerked. "Those who treat their comrades so poorly are nothing but trash, big brother," Kakashi whispered in his ear as he drove the kunai even further into Kakine's back. "It took me a long time and a lot of pain to understand that, but I see you never learned that lesson."

Kakine crumpled to the ground and Kakashi, his body still aged, dropped to his knees beside him. "When you disappeared, it broke Mother's heart," he said quietly. "She died of grief not long afterwards, and that shattered what was left of Father's heart after you were gone. He was already full of shame after his failed mission, and without you, he couldn't continue on. He killed himself shortly afterwards."

Robin put a hand on his shoulder for comfort, and he briefly touched it before continuing. "Within ten years of you leaving, I had lost both parents, my best friend, the girl I loved and my sensei. I had also lost the most important person in my life: the older brother I looked up to and respected more than anyone. If you were alive all this time, why…" and here his voice broke, "why didn't you ever come back?"

Kakine weakly motioned for him to lean closer, and Kakashi, though wary of another attack, did so. "Because," Kakine gasped out, "I hated you."

And he died.

x

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Ronin asked, craning his head to look over at where Robin was carefully freeing Mika.

Kakashi smiled at him as he finished securing the bandages. "She is in better shape than you are," he said. "And me," he said ruefully, looking at his wrinkled skin.

"Mika will probably be able to fix that for you," Ronin said as he carefully sat up. "I'm pretty sure that she was better than… him at that jutsu."

"Yes, I can undo it," Mika gritted out as Robin helped her over to where the boys sat. "And I can send you home too… Kakashi."

Kakashi and Robin looked at each other, stricken. _What do I do?_ Kakashi thought.

x

"Mika is nearly recovered enough to perform the time-travelling jutsu," Robin said, leaning back against Kakashi's chest. It had taken two weeks for Mika to heal enough to undo the jutsu, and she had been spending the past few days gathering enough chakra to send Kakashi home. Kakashi and Robin had been avoiding the issue, but now it could be ignored no longer. "What will you do?"

"I've been asking myself that question for days, but I still don't have an answer," he sighed as he held her tighter. "I don't want to leave you, but…"

"But you have responsibilities in your own time," she finished for him. "Your students, your comrades, your village. People are depending on you and you don't want to abandon them. Am I correct?"

"But are they worth having to give up you?" he asked.

"If you don't go back, then history will be changed," she said, turning to look at him. "And your name will be forgotten, as your brother's was when he disappeared. Your students will learn from others, your comrades will depend on others and your village will produce other ninja."

"But they will learn different lessons from another sensei, and comrades I count dear may fall because I am not there to fight by their side," he said slowly.

Robin cupped his cheek in her hand. "There are troubles ahead for your village," she whispered as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Without you, they may fall. And the history of your entire world will change. You must prevent that, even though it means I will lose you."

x

"Are you ready?" Mika asked.

With a final glance at Robin, Kakashi nodded and used the Bubble Shield jutsu.

"I'll return you to the place where we fought," Mika said as her hands moved. "I wish you well… uncle."

_Goodbye,_ he mouthed at Robin, and suddenly, he was gone.

x

Robin blinked away tears. Ronin looked up at her from where he sat on the grass. "You really loved him, huh Flowerchild?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, her voice a little thick. "But there was something much greater than us that he needed to look after, so I had to let him go."

"Well, I hope that never happens to Mika," he said, looking over at her fondly. "I'm not as strong as you."

They started on their way out of the forest. "So, will you two return to your village?" Robin asked.

Ronin snorted. "Village? The so-called Village Hidden in the Shadows was just the three of us and wherever we happened to be at the time. Master had delusions of grandeur calling it a village."

"We have nowhere to go," Mika said, sounding a little lost.

As they left the trees behind, Robin caught sight of a familiar sail on the horizon and smiled a little. "Have either of you ever considered becoming pirates?" she asked.

x

Kakashi found himself standing on a familiar path that led to the training grounds. Just around the next corner was the bridge, and his annoyed students. Naruto and Sakura had obviously been talking, while Sasuke did his best to ignore both of them.

"Sensei! You're late again!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed together when they saw him.

"Sorry. Afraid I got lost on the path of life," Kakashi said with a secret smile.

x

_My dearest Robin,_

_There are so many things I wanted to say before we parted, not the least of which was 'I love you'. Our meeting was a matter of fate, but I fear fate is sometimes unkind, and I shall not live long enough for us to meet again. Though the years that separate us are long and impossible to cross, know that you will remain in my heart always, as I know I will in yours._

_Forever and faithfully yours,_

_Kakashi_

Robin smiled as she finished reading the letter, then turned her gaze to the horizon, lost in thoughts of her silver-haired love as in the distant past, Kakashi wrote a letter of love to his black-haired pirate girl.

* * *

Why does this keep turning cheesy? Anyway, if you survived all the way through, good for you. Hope you enjoyed the story, and hopefully I'll do better next time. Ja ne!


End file.
